To assemble battery modules in high-voltage (HV) battery packs for electric vehicles (EV), battery cell terminals are joined to interconnector busbars. To verify and validate the electric joints, destructive testing methods such as mechanical testing of joined coupons or actual battery modules have been invented by the present inventor and used successfully. However, NDE methods are desirable, particularly for in-line inspection of the electric joints during mass production.